Unforgettable Love
by Kitsuna Ri
Summary: Hayner can remember Roxas, but at the same time he can't. The heartache and confusion is driving him crazy, will it stop? Will he remember Roxas or can he just completly forget about him? HaynerRoxas and some SeiferHayner.


**Disclaimer: Characters are not mine.**

**Warnings: Seifer/Hayner, Hayner/Roxas. Smut. Angst. Language. R**

**Author's Comments: Um. You know what? I have no clue where the hell this came from. I mean I've been replaying KHII but I'm like far from seeing Hayner and all of them again. And I don't know. It's like three a.m. and I think my muses are just mad because I haven't moved Christmas Chaos ch.2 from my mom's laptop back on to mine so I can finish it up. Eheh…I have started on it. I will work on it and finish it by Christmas…I promise. But um yeah, enjoy this random little thing. Ugh…I need some sleep. Please forgive any misspellings, grammatical errors and the sheer randomness of this entire thing.**

**Unforgettable Love**

**By: Kitsuna Ri**

Hayner shivered as Seifer ran his hands down his sides lightly. Seifer's pressed himself against Hayner, grinding their hips together.

A light growl came from Hayner's lips, "Cut the teasing damnit, we don't have that much time before someone realizes we're both gone."

Seifer's grip tightened around Hayner's wrists as he smirked, flicking his tongue at his ear.

"Tsk. So impatient, you must have been miserable without my touch this week."

"S-Shut up…"

Seifer chuckled and moved his lips down Hayner's neck, causing the other to shiver again. Hayner thrust his hips towards Seifer's and closed his eyes, giving a soft moan as Seifer's hand finally slipped into his pants.

"A-Ahh…" _Roxas..._

His eyes flashed open in surprise. Where had that come from? Who the hell was Roxas?

"Ahh! F-Fuck!"

Hayner groaned as Seifer gripped his cock, and began to pump him. He bit his lip, trying not to moan loudly but couldn't help but gasp as Seifer bit at his neck. His eyes closed again as he let pleasure course through his body.

Bright blue eyes, blonde spiky hair and a brilliant smile flashed in his mind.

_Roxas._

He clenched his fists, holding back a moan as he came in Seifer's hand. If he hadn't have been clamping his lips shut he would have said Roxas' name. But who the hell was Roxas? Why the fuck was he thinking about this random stranger at a time like this?

"Heh, that was pretty quick this time around."

Seifer's hand slipped out of his pants and he licked Hayner's cum on his hand, smirking slightly as the other panted lightly. Hayner glanced at him but then looked away.

"Y-Yeah, yeah…Just hurry and clean up. We have to get back."

"Mmm, not gonna return the favor? Tsk, tsk. That won't do Hayner, remember our deal?"

Hayner fixed his clothes and pushed away from the wall.

"I'll do so later, ok? Just not right now, it's too risky."

Seifer growled and pushed him back against the wall,

"Just don't forget dork, or else."

Hayner frowned and shoved him away.

"I got it."

He walked past him and headed back to his friends, his thoughts focusing on the bright blue eyes from his vision earlier.

_Roxas. Roxas. Who is he? Why can't I get him out of my thoughts? And this feeling, this empty feeling I get every time I think of his name, what is it? _

He was shaken out of his thoughts as Olette and Pence came running up to him.

"Hayner! There you are! We were looking everywhere for you! Where did you go?"

Hayner blinked and then shrugged,

"I just had to go take care of something. No big deal."

He paused, furrowing his brows.

"Hey, guys, do we know anyone by the name of Roxas?"

The two looked at him in confusion and shook their heads. He sighed, running his hand through his hair.

"No, who is he?"

"Figures," He muttered lightly. "He's nobody, don't worry about it. I'm heading home early; I'm feeling kind of out of it."

Olette placed a hand on Hayner's arm, a worried look on her face.

"Hayner, what's wrong? You're obviously bothered by something and lately you keep wandering off randomly!"

Hayner pulled his arm away and turned around.

"It's nothing, ok? Just don't worry about it. I'll see you both tomorrow."

He waved as he walked away, heading home. He needed to figure out how he knew this Roxas person and why he was haunting his thoughts. He wanted to know why he felt so empty each time he saw those blue eyes and sweet smile.

It only took Hayner thirty minutes to tear apart his room, looking for photos, notes, anything that would give him an answer or a clue about Roxas. But he couldn't find anything. Aggravated and tired, he took a quick shower and collapsed on his bed after pushing everything off of it.

He couldn't have made Roxas up. He wouldn't be feeling so weird or empty if he had. Besides, that would mean he was crazy or something. He buried his face into his pillow and let out an irritated sigh.

"This is ridiculous. I shouldn't be bothered by a memory or fantasy or whatever the fuck this is. It's stupid…"

He closed his eyes, trying to push away all of his thoughts in hopes of falling asleep. It seemed to work because soon he was out, but his dreams were plagued by the one he wanted to forget.

_Roxas…Roxas. Damnit Roxas where are you?_

"_H-Hayner we can't! Olette and Pence will be over soon!" _

_Hayner smirked and pushed the smaller boy down onto his bed, pinning his wrists above his head. _

"_C'mon Roxas, we've got time. And it's been nearly a week since we were together anyway." _

_Blue eyes met his and a soft sigh escaped Roxas' lips, which tempted Hayner to lean down, brushing his lips against Roxas'. The other responded instantly, kissing Hayner back with a fierce want. Hayner pulled away, smirking slightly._

"_See, you want it just as bad." _

_He chuckled as a cute, light blush crossed over Roxas' face. _

"_J-Just shut up…" _

"_I can think of one for sure way that'll get me to do that," _

_Hayner grinned and pressed his lips against Roxas' again, moving one hand down the other's chest and moving lower, teasing the smaller boy mercilessly. Roxas gasped lightly and gave soft mewls of pleasure and want as Hayner teased him. He raised his hips, giving a whimper when Hayner pulled his hand away.  
_

"_H-Hayner…"_

_Hayner kissed down Roxas' neck, earning him shivers of pleasure from the other. _

"_Tell me how much you want me."  
_

"_Hayner! C-Come on...this is embarrassing."  
_

"_If you don't tell me, I'll stop and leave you aching with want." _

_Another whimper came from Roxas, making Hayner smirk. He rubbed against him, making the other gasp as well. _

"_A-Ah Hayner...Hayner please!"_

"_Please what?" _

_He thrust his hips against Roxas' and leaned down to nip at his ear._

"_Say it Roxas, say what you want me to do to you…" _

"_Hayner I-"_

_Hayner looked down at Roxas, ready to tease the other boy until he was begging for his touch, but what he saw made him jump back. Roxas was disappearing, fading away. He reached out for him, but his hand passed through the others. _

"_R-Roxas! No! Please don't leave me again! Please! Not again!"_

"_Hayner…" _

Hayner sat up in his bed, his arm stretched out in front of him.

"Roxas!"

He panted, sweat dripping down his face. He looked around and fell back onto his bed, wiping his forehead. He groaned as he felt a throbbing pain in between his legs, another problem left to him from the dream.

"Damnit! Damnit, damnit, damnit! What the hell was with that?"

He winced as he felt a sharp pain in his chest and it was then that he realized there were tears burning in his eyes. He brought his hand to his eyes and wiped the tears away. But he could feel more stinging in his eyes.

"W-Why? Why do I feel like this?"

He closed his eyes, the tears slipping down his cheeks.

"Who are you? And why did you leave me? Why did you leave me with this heartache?"

His hand rested on his chest and he almost yelled out in aggravation as Roxas' face appeared in his mind again

"_Hayner, we'll always be together, right? You and me?"  
_

"_Of course we will dummy. It's you and me forever, no matter what!" _

Hayner growled as the tears became more frequent and flowed more freely.

_Why damnit? Why are you plaguing me like this? Torturing me with these…memories? Dreams? Whatever they are! I can't take it anymore! _

He laid on his side and curled up. "Roxas…My heart and body know you…I'm sure of it. But, why don't I?"

"_Hayner…" _

_Roxas, stop. Just stop this, I can't take the pain. Come back to me or let me forget you. _

"_I'm sorry Hayner…I'll let you go. We can never be together again. I'm so sorry." _

Hayner shivered, a cold feeling brushing against his face and he began to feel drowsy. He started to drift off to sleep, Roxas' face fading in his mind and deep in his memory. He didn't show up in his dreams again and when Hayner finally awoke for the morning, Roxas was no longer in his thoughts. He rolled out of his bed and stretched, reaching for the phone to call Seifer.

"Yeah, yeah. They're gone for the weekend so I can pay you back now." He nodded and his eyes randomly wandered around his room. He glanced past a dark figure in the corner and looked back, only to find it gone. He frowned and shook his head, concentrating back on the phone call.

Roxas fell to his knees, looking down at the ground miserably.

"I…I should have realized. I was too selfish. I'm sorry Hayner; I'm sorry what I put you through. But you'll never have to suffer such pain again…"

He stood up shakily and gave a weak laugh.

"To think…this should be easier for me to handle. After all. I don't have a heart…"

He looked up towards Hayner's room, then quickly turned and started to walk away. Hayner glanced down outside his window and frowned deeply, leaning forward to get a better look at the retreating figure below. He opened his mouth, wanting to say something but stopped, not even knowing why he was doing that. He moved away from the window and glanced at his chest as he felt a small twinge of pain.

"The fuck?"

He shrugged, hoping to shake it off and went back to getting ready.

The ache was still there, and though it was dull, he couldn't ignore it. A strange and random thought ran through his head.

_Hard as you try, as much as you want to, you can never forget the deep, true love you have felt for someone else. A love like that is always unforgettable. _

_Owari_

-----------------------------

Augh, sorry if that totally sucked. I don't really know what to think of it right now. It's too late and I spent too much time on writing this...then again I did get distracted a lot. But yeah blah. Review if you see fit.


End file.
